


Healing Isn't Linear

by PurpleStarsss



Series: Love comes in all shades and sizes [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleStarsss/pseuds/PurpleStarsss
Summary: Blue made a mistake that is messing with him a lot more than they expected, Green just happened to be the right person to talk to.
Relationships: Blue Link & Green Link, Blue Link & Green Link & Red Link & Shadow Link & Vio Link
Series: Love comes in all shades and sizes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962226
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	Healing Isn't Linear

**Author's Note:**

> It has come to my attention... that there is little to no one-shots with this duo. Lemme Fix That

"What."

Green looked up and noticed the other's stare, he could see the disdain and disappointment in those glaring blue eyes. 

"Hm?" 

Blue gestured to him, irritated that the other barged into his room, sat down, and started to poke the folded material that he barked out a yell to not touch them. He had them neatly organized and he did _not_ need him to ruin it.

"What are you doing. Aren’t you supposed to be on bed rest." Blue hissed, setting the yarn and crochet hook down on his lap and turned to focus on his uninvited companion that sat on the floor. The fact he was interrupted and had to take his undivided attention off of his project and place it on his leader is what frustrated the boy.

"Ah.. joining you? Wanted to see how great this-" Green explained with a hint of sarcasm as if he was pointing out the obvious, as he gestured to the folded sweaters, with scarves right next to them, on one side and unbelievably amount of colorful yarn in a basket on the other side, near his bed where Blue sat on top.

"- is. Got curious, ya know?" Green hummed from his place, staring up at him with a grin. Blue rolled his eyes at that and considered kicking him out.

"Mm.." 

Then again, it's been a while since they sat down and were in each other's comfortable company. He was still uninvited, but he will admit that his company _is_ comforting. He won't say it out loud though.

“You didn’t answer my question, idiot.”

“I’m completely fine, it’s been two weeks. I came back literally last week. I’m okay! I promise, you worrywart!”

Blue gritted his teeth as he stared down at the unfinished blanket he was working on then groaned.

"Ugh! _Fine_ , but don't screw this up. And don't- don't touch anything, got it?" He hissed to his leader who was moments away from picking up one of the turquoise sweaters, only to pull his hand back and deny it.

"I'm _not_." Green scoffed and Blue rolled his eyes. "I just want to help out! Let me fold them while you make them!"

"Yeah, _right_." Blue looked at him with disappointment and Green can already tell he was going to remind him of that one time he left him in charge of laundry and gave Blue a heart attack from how horrible the clothes were folded.

The memory itself made Green's face heat up from embarrassment with how Blue called him out and made sure to never let him do laundry alone. Then again, they always do chores together. With Blue focusing on cleaning and laundry and Green helping out with mopping and tidying up beds.

They did switch up who does what every week, but some things just didn't change. All cleaning went to Blue, who used to call them out for not doing it 'right' and would do it himself even though it was their time. No one told him that Shadow _purposely_ acted lost and confused just to get out of it and have him do it.

They used to switch up cooking every night, but after Green's horrendous pizza that was half vegetarian and half sweets and Shadow's flame juice -how he set juice on fire is something none of them will ever understand- they decided only Red gets to cook and bake but each night one of them will be his assistant. That's how Blue found out he enjoyed cooking too and now they always found those two brainstorming on what to make next.

Vio did switch up and get his chores done but there isn't a specific task that he enjoyed to the point it would be 'his task' like cleaning was to Blue. Although, he did help in organizing and making a list of what they had to do and what were the daily, monthly, and yearly things they had to do.

Green mostly excelled in errands, he enjoyed going out and getting things like groceries or anything outside that had him interacting with the world. Red did enjoy it too but with how he can't hold his money and would buy things impulsively, they put it on Green's responsibility to go get things and the others will take turns accompanying him.

Shadow's was the weirdest. He enjoyed tending to the gardens. Most of them assumed he would enjoy it the _least_ of all because of his arson habits, but after tending and how he would cackle and taunt while weeding out the garden and eventually they had an actual living _flower_ garden. It became clear that Shadow enjoyed creating and taking care of things as much as he enjoyed messing with them and now they had a garden that's actually nice to look at.

They didn't know the guy had a green thumb but he was proud of it and he was mostly pleased with how his garden got this specific breed of tiny dragons to come and settle in its flowers before flying off. Green was amused by the first time he saw them, mostly because he then realized Shadow's horrible naming skills, but he did like the little yellow dragon that rested by the window even though it was called 'Egg Yolk Cheese the third'.

"Besides, if I do mess up."

Blue almost cut him off and said 'I Know You Will.' but Green continued talking.

"You can tell me what I did wrong." Green laughed, he didn't get a response from the other hero. Instead, they sat in silence while Blue focused on working.

"So what's this..?" He asked, trying to get the other to tell him what's with all these sweaters and scarves.

"Crocheting.." 

Green raised an eyebrow, amused over how blunt and straightforward the other answered him yet still so vague. 

"Ah.." He nodded as he bit his lip, trying to stop himself from laughing only to snort and cover his mouth.

"What."

Green avoided looking at him, trying to act oblivious as he turned to face him with fake confusion that Blue can see through.

"Hm? Nothing?" Green denied and Blue gritted his teeth while glaring at him.

"You're laughing. I can hear you laughing." He hissed, he could see the nervous grin and how he tried to bite back his laugh. Green figured with the hero's tense judging gaze he won't get out of it and let out a sigh.

"I just- I found it funny you're knitting-" Green admitted and he didn't know why he hoped the other would react any other way than he did. 

"Crocheting." Blue corrected and let out an irritated scoff. "Do you see me with two needles." He said, despite it being framed like a question, it was clear he didn't want any attempt at answering him.

"Sorry sorry, grandma." Green rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!"

He laughed at the hero's defensive tone and red face. It was always amusing how he would get embarrassed over anything that isn't battle-knight-related or considered heroic. 

"Anyway, I find it funny that you're making _more_ when you've already done enough. I mean," Green carefully picked one of the stacks. "Like look at these." 

"How many more sweaters are you gonna make?"

".. This is gonna be a blanket… I kinda rely on knitting for sweaters though.." Blue mumbled and Green looked at the stack in his arms and then at Blue. He carefully set it down, knowing Blue would shriek if he caused a mess, and walked over to look at the one Blue was working on at the moment. "Also are you out of your mind- you think I make these in a day? Geez-" Blue grumbled, something about overworking and taking breaks.

"So now you're making blankets?"

"And? What about it!" Blue hissed, "I was _planning_ on making one more for myself and _almost_ considered making you one. But now I won't." Blue hissed as he lightly kicked the other, pressing his foot into his stomach to push him away, who stumbled back and hugged his stomach. Green rolled his eyes and sat back down on the floor. Instead, he was looking at the organized stacks and let out a hum.

"The fact you were planning to carry these on your own is so funny to me. Is this what you've been busy with?" Green asked with a hint of amusement, grinning at his companion who was now avoiding looking at him and was instead focusing on his work despite not making any progress. He didn't know where he was taking these, all he knew is Blue made way too many, Vio mentioned all this time Green was away he would see Blue trying to make these little sweaters when he's free and grab them to go show Arcy it before rushing away out of embarrassment when she pulls his cheek and praises him.

"... No." He denied and Green saw the poor attempt at lying.

"Ah, so it was.. okay."

"Shut up!" Blue yelled at him and Green let out a lighthearted laugh, giving him a half-smile as he set the stack down.

"Never." He smiled smugly, he watched the other grumble quietly to himself. He was sure the other was throwing insults directed specifically towards him. They stayed quiet for a few minutes, except for Green's humming and Blue's quiet curses.

"So.."

He fell silent and that caused Blue to look up and see Green stare up at him with curiosity. He raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. "Why do you need to make so many?" Green asked and Blue stayed quiet for a few minutes before muttering.

"Hm?"

"Arcy," Blue repeated slightly louder. "Heard her mention few people spend too much money on clothes or even blankets for winter that they couldn't afford food.." He started and Green sat up with his knees close enough so that he could rest his chin on them.

"Something about her and Zelda planning to host some cook-off every winter night to help.. so I thought.." He trailed off, with every word he said he can feel his face heat up from embarrassment over admitting it.

He did notice Blue used to mess with these types of hobbies a few times, sometimes he would hear him yell out of frustration that he messed up one part and needed to fix it. Although it was an on and off hobby that he didn't focus too much on, but right now. If he's free, he would _always_ spend time in his room messing with this and then he would leave without a word. Green did notice it, and so did Red.

He _also_ noticed that Red used to sit with him whenever he was trying out these hobbies and would talk his ear off with Blue grinning and throwing his own comments. Sometimes he would join them and they would go from minutes to hours enjoying each other's company.

That is the reason why he was here though. Green noticed that whenever he found Blue on his own, they would talk normally. But the moment Red walked into the room, the hero would fall quiet _or_ give short quick sentences before leaving. It always left an awkward sense and Green can _see_ how much that upset and hurt Red.

Then he focused and started to see Blue has been avoiding almost _all_ of them. The only person he _did_ talk to was Green and that confused the hell out of him. He didn't know what exactly happened, or when it happened, but something did if it resulted in Blue avoiding them at all costs. He figured it was around the time he got injured and had to stay away for a while, he was forced into staying in the medical wing for way too long for his liking.

"Wow." 

That was all he said before his lips curved upwards as he looked at him with a smug glint.

"Softie." Green stated with a teasing tone and Blue stiffened, glaring at him with flustered frustration.

"SHUT UP-"

"I'm teasing!" 

"I _know!_ And I don't like it!" Blue yelled back and Green put his arms up in surrender.

"Alright alright, I'll stop.." He said and all he got in response was Blue blowing a raspberry. He watched him work a bit more aggressively, glaring down at it with a red face as he pouted. The sight itself made Green almost smile in amusement. Then his smile faltered as he wondered again.

He has been spending more and more time on these projects, even though they decided to give him space. Heck, Green gave him space and hoped the other would approach him _eventually_ . But when there has been nothing but avoidance in the past few days, Green began to get impatient and he _knows_ it's not his place to intervene and solve everyone's problems, but he just can't _help_ it. He _wants_ to help. He just hoped that Blue would come to him instead of snooping around and getting bits and pieces of what happened.

"Is..?"

Blue almost scoffed and finally kicked him out, instantly looking at him with anger that quickly turned into confusion at his leader's sight. He can see the hesitation in him. Blue can see him tugging on his hair as he avoids his gaze for a few minutes.

"Is that all?" Green asked as he finally looked him in the eye, and this time it was Blue who felt uncomfortable under that gaze even though he barely knows his question. "Like is that the _only_ reason?" 

Blue tilted his head, completely lost over what their leader was implying.

"What."

Green frowned, a little disappointed since he hoped the other got what he was hinting towards.

".. Hh.." Green stood up and crossed his arms, the gesture itself made the other tense up. Green can see the other look at him with eyes filled with wary tension as his lips pressed into a flat line.

"I.. was informed over.. what happened." Green started and he can almost feel the change of demeanor. From defensive anger to anxious dread.

He did notice how his ears slightly bent down before perking up as if he was trying to force them to stay up in an attempt to act completely neutral. He noticed how Blue's gaze shifted from him to the blanket he no longer focused on. His grip on it turned tighter as he clenched his jaw. He noticed how his knuckles turned white from it and he noticed how unfocused he was. Green can tell he was getting more and more lost in his thoughts and he knew they weren't the good kind.

Blue knew it. He _expected_ it. He knew that they would eventually tell him. He knew that this wasn't a genuine visit. He _knew_ that Green wasn't here to hang out with him.

He gritted his teeth and almost got up himself to push Green out of his room and lock the door from then on. He didn't _want_ to hear his lecture. He didn't _want_ to hear his scolding. He didn't want to see his disappointment. And he surely didn't want to walk out of this room and face the others knowing they told Green exactly what happened. He didn't want-

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Blue paused, no longer focusing on his stream of thoughts. They were more like a wild gushing river with how loud and fast they were, filling his mind with a million possible ways this could go wrong.

Green did notice his hesitation as if he was getting tricked or lied to. Blue frowned, taking a deep breath before snapping at him as calmly as he could.

"No." Blue rejected the idea without looking up at him, he knew if he saw the disappointment from his leader would make him feel even worse than he already did. "No, there's nothing to talk about. Everything they told you is true, okay? Now shut the fuck up and let me focus." He scoffed, not bothering to even try to defend himself. 

Green raised an eyebrow at that, confused over one specific word. "Wait, they?" He asked and Blue tensed up.

He thought-

He thought Green talked to all of them. He was so _sure_ that Shadow would have blurted it out already with Vio nodding behind him and Red hesitantly agreeing with them. He was so _sure._ Yet, here he was being told that only one spoke up. Blue realized he basically screwed himself over and will deal with one of the worst outcomes his mind came up with.

"I just talked to.. one of them?" Green admitted and after a few moments, Blue looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It was Red, wasn't it?" Blue asked and when Green didn't say anything, he let out a sigh. "Goddesses, of course, it was."

Blue glared down at his lap, his frown deepened and he slouched a little. "Listen. I don't want to talk about it." He fiddled a little with the yarn and the sight itself felt uncomfortable.

He didn't like seeing him like this, it felt weird. He was so used to seeing him jumping back on his feet and yelling 'You can't get rid of me!' or something. Maybe even see him scoff and fight _something_ , not sit down and avoid them. 

"Don't want to. But don't you need to?" Green asked as he got close, bending a little so he could get a closer look at the other's face and all he got in return was a glare and Blue pushing his face away.

"I don't _need_ anything! Let me focus damn it!" He hissed and Green stumbled back and frowned. He knew the other was lying. He knew it was bugging him as much as it bugged the others and Green waited long enough. None of them made any attempt to talk, except for Red but it was awkward as hell that they needed a neutral party who wasn't part of what went down.

"Blue, if we keep fighting then this will _never_ get better." Green sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It-" Blue paused, biting back his tongue. He knew the other was right and he hated it. "It won't.." he reluctantly agreed and Green nodded. "But I don't want to talk. Not now." Blue stated, trying to set boundaries that he knows Green won't overstep.

"Okay.."

Blue let out a sigh and got off the bed, instead he put his unfinished work away and started to clean up a little, with Green's help of course.

Eventually, the sweaters were all set on his desk organized even more neatly than how they were before when he folded them and dropped them on the floor or beside him on the bed. He picked the basket up, went to his wardrobe, set it at the very top, and pushed it into the far back. He stayed there for a little while. Green almost asked if he's okay only to stay quiet when he heard him mumble.

"Hm?"

"Nothing."

Green's eyebrows furrowed a little, he knew for sure that Blue never stayed quiet. He wasn't as open with him as he was with Red, but they were still close. Even though he finds it pretty predictable, he does firmly believe that as their leader they should feel comfortable leaning on him for support. Being put in this position right now was agony, all he wanted was the other to actually speak up and not try to deny his help. He knows he can't push and overstep his boundaries, but all he wants right now is for his friend to lean on him.

"Okay.." Green frowned as he watched Blue close and lean on the wardrobe. "You can tell me anything though, you know that right?" He tried to remind him and Blue crossed his arms while glaring down at his feet.

".. I know.." 

"Good." Green nodded, he kept his eye on him though. Already seeing the brief changes, how the other's hands were digging into his sleeves and his eyes stayed focused on anything but him. Blue bit his lip before sighing, still looking away from him.

"I'm sorry."

Green blinked in surprise at that, he didn't expect _that_ . He knew a little about what happened, but he doesn't think _he_ is the one Blue should be apologizing to.

"Huh?" 

"Sorry for.. yeah.." Blue repeated, more awkwardly this time.

"Blue, I don't know what happened." Green started, "But, I know _I'm_ not the one who you had a problem with, so don't apologize to me."

Blue tensed up at that, he can tell. Green took a step back, sat down on the bed while Blue stayed where he was. He stayed quiet, allowing his conflicted friend to think about what he just said. 

It wasn't comfortable, the silence. It wasn't comfortable for either of the duo. Green waited ever so patiently for the other, yet Blue dreaded it for every second that passed. Each moment that passed made him feel more and more dreadful until it was no longer bearable.

"I'm.." Blue bit his lip as he tried to think on what he wanted to say. "I just.. am I.." he paused and frowned and then sighed.

Green raised an eyebrow at him and the other still avoided looking at him in the eye. It's obvious that the other is overthinking, he just couldn't tell _what_ was the thing that he was overthinking.

Blue tugged on his sleeves, pulling them a little as he frowned. "Am I.." he paused again and his mouth was a thin line, then his voice turned quieter, softer to the point he almost didn't hear him. "Am I still a screw-up?"

It was Green's turn to tense up. He made sure to always remind every single one of them that they're doing great, always tried to slip in words that could boost their confidence even when he knew they had good self-esteem. He _always_ made sure he can slip those in as much as possible just in case. Yet here was one of his friends feeling doubtful.

"Woah hold on what-" Green asked, his voice slipping and showing the panic he tried to hide behind calm concern.

Blue tugged on his sleeves again, rubbing his arm. Green can tell he was feeling embarrassed over such a question with how his cheeks were slightly pink as if it took all of his willpower to control his pride from stopping him.

"I just.." Blue let out a tired sigh as he slouched a little, putting all of his weight against the wardrobe. "I thought I got better but.." He frowned and pushed his bangs a little, grabbing and tugging the tips where blond turns white. His glare softened and his jaw unclenched a little.

"Goddesses, Green.. I can't face them."

Green got the hint, got what Blue was implying. He still doesn't have the full story, but that can wait for a moment. He pushed himself off the bed and walked slowly to the other, who stayed still, too stiff as if he wanted to step back and keep some distance but didn't _want_ to show that he was wary.

"Let that go for a bit, come on." Green hummed as he grabbed the other's hand and pulled him a little.

"Wh-"

Green rolled his eyes and turned to face him with a half-smile. "Listen, I'm doing this for once without backing off. Do not argue with me, I know you need it." He gestured to the bed and pulled him to it. "Sit down with me."

"What are you- I do not need-" Blue denied, his feet glued to the floor as he resisted making any move forward. His stubbornness annoyed Green a little. They both knew he needed support, so why in the world is he trying not to get it?

"For the love of, get rid of that stupid pride of yours and sit down." Green frowned and Blue tensed up and looked at him with a completely unreadable expression that's unfitting for him, that's when Green noticed his tone shifted from the soft friendly to the stern leader voice he would use. That's when Blue hesitantly followed him and sat down on his bed with Green right beside him. Green pushed himself back so his feet weren't dangling off the side of the bed and instead sat crisscross on the bed while Blue stayed put. Even from where he sat, he could see him visibly and he noticed how the moment they sat down only a few seconds passed and Blue's leg was already bouncing.

The sight made him feel guilty, worried, and he leaned to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and he noticed Blue tensing up for a moment before loosening up at the touch.

"You're not a screw-up." He tried and all he got as a reply was a dry laugh from Blue who then sighed and shook his head.

"You don't even know what happened." Blue grinned but he can tell it was forced.

"Then," Green hummed and Blue turned to face him fully. The boy shrugged and crossed his arms, shifting a little then leaning his back onto the headboard. "Then, tell me. Let me in." Green suggested and Blue opened his mouth then shut it.

"I won't force you," Green reminded him and Blue appreciated that, it felt nice knowing he had a choice here. "Buuuuut I'll be honest with you." 

"We're worried."

Blue wanted to laugh at that, to correct him and say that was bullshit.

"You've been avoiding us way too much. Hell, you don't even challenge me as much. Even during dinner you just help out and then leave saying you'll eat later when you're hungry." Green listed as he counted on his fingers before pointing accusingly. "Even when it was your _favorite_ , you still say you don't feel hungry and leave!" 

Blue's jaw was clenched, even though he was glaring and his mouth was a flat line. He can tell Blue was holding back. He can't tell _what_ he was exactly holding back, he didn't know if it was a yell or not.

"Even during cooking, you and Red always discussed and made the _best_ food ever. Yet now you barely stay in the same room together."

He wanted him to shut up. If he mentions Red again, he doesn't know how he will react. Breathing in and out, he knew he needed to keep it steady. He knows if he doesn't he will shake and won't focus and he doesn't want to get even more upset or, even worse, get mad. That's the very reason for this mess, he doesn't want it to turn into a bigger mess. He never liked messes..

"We can _all_ tell you're avoiding us." Green informed him and that frustrated him.

He _knew_ they could tell. That was the whole _point_ . He was doing it so they can have as little interactions as possible. Yet here he was, moments away from a lecture he can already hear. He _knew_ this would backfire on him somehow and he _hates_ it.

Because it was the very thing he was trying to avoid, he _knew_ it was coming and he has been dreading it from the start. Times and times again he wanted to just blurt it out, to yell and tell him to get it over with. He wanted to shriek at the top of his lungs while pulling his hat over his face. Yet all he did was wait and wait and it never came. He can handle a scolding, a lecture, he was used to that. He can navigate through that and leave without a care. But he didn't get _that_ , instead, he was greeted with patience and a willing ear to vent to. 

And he despises it. He _knows_ he screwed up, why does he have to admit it? Why does he have to speak about it and get to see his face change into disappointment?

He knows it will turn into disappointment in the end, so why is he still looking at him with softness? Kindness? It doesn't fit. He expects it from Red, for Red to give him that look. But he knows damn well he doesn't deserve it and knows damn well that he can't look at the boy in the eye.

So why is he here with him? Why is Green sitting here and wants to talk to him about it and wants to hear from _his_ side when they all know he was the one to blame?

He still thinks this is a trap. This is a confusing lie to get him to let his guard down and admit what's been running in his mind and anything he will say will just prove he's going to get yelled at and it will frustrate him.

"Why.." Blue paused, looking down at the ends of his shirt, his tunic was folded aside. Blue knew that he stayed quiet to hear him and that made him feel weird, a mix of appreciation and frustration. Gratefulness and hesitation.

He let out a sigh and he slouched, no longer trying to keep his ears up as they stayed down and he bit his lip. "Why aren't you yelling..?" He asked as he shifted in his place and sat across him, his back hunched a little as he glared down. 

"Why aren't you mad, you're supposed to be angry, why are you looking at me like that?!" He hissed and glared up and all he saw was a look of neutrality and it reminded him of that dang nerd he fought with and that frustrated him.

"Why aren't you mad! Stop looking at me like that asshole!" He glared at him but it was clear to the other that was his attempt at trying to defend himself. It frustrated him and he saw Green sit up and that almost made him jump off the bed.

"No, I'm not mad," Green stated, leaning close to pat the other's head, who tensed up at the little gesture but didn't lean away from it, instead he narrowed his eyes. "I'm not mad, I promise." Green repeated, trying to reassure and take away the hesitation in the other.

"You're supposed to be." Blue argued, "You're supposed to yell- that was how it _always_ been. I hurt… the others and you drag me by the ear and lecture. Then we fight and then it's back to normal.."

"Yeah, that was how it was _back then_ . It's wrong. It _still_ is wrong." Green ruffled his hair and Blue pushed his hand away, pouting as he patted his hair so it's no longer a mess. "But.. I know you've been trying to get better. I see you trying."

His acknowledgment made the more emotional of the duo tense up and stare with wide eyes. Green can tell that meant way more to Blue than he thought it would with how he instantly looked down and nodded a few times as if he was _trying_ to hide his face without making it obvious.

"So I figured.. since you've been trying so hard to, then there's _got_ to be something that frustrated you to the point it made you tense around the others," Green said, leaning back against the headboard. "But _none of them_ told me what it was. I tried to ask, to figure it out, all I got was it was an argument and nothing else."

"So you.. went to them first.. before you came to me?" Blue asked with a raised eyebrow and then frowned and scratched his head. "Is it.. is it because of me? Like you didn't want to come to me because-"

"No, it's because _you_ -" 

He tensed up at that.

"- Don't talk. You've been so silent over it even though I tried to get you to talk _three_ times." Green stated and Blue frowned.

"Ah..?"

"I've been trying so hard to get you to talk but asking you directly will make you defensive." Green sighed as he put his hands out. 

"On one hand I can ask you directly and you will get defensive or deny it." He raised one hand, acting as a scale as he slowly lowered it and raised the other one. "And on the other, asking you indirectly will fly over your head."

"Didn't really have a choice." Green hummed "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel like I avoided asking you because of that, I just wanted to check."

Blue nodded slowly, it helped reassure him. For a moment he thought the reason he didn't want to approach him on this issue was because he didn't _want_ to hear his side, which now he can see how it was irrational, Green would listen to all sides of the story. That's what he would do, not what his anxious thoughts made him believe.

"Just.. tell me what happened."

"Mm.." He took a deep breath, frowning as he nodded. He could see his hesitation and he wished he could help him feel comfortable enough to let him in. “You know how.. You got injured?”

Green nodded slowly.

“Well.. I was angry that _that_ happened and I wanted to go fight the bandit who caused this.. But it wasn’t smart and I kinda dragged the others into that mess. We didn’t get hurt, thank Farore! But..” Blue let out a sign, trying to collect his thoughts.

"It did start an argument between us, like with Vio." He mumbled and Green could see the nervousness in him with how he paused and swallowed and how he was holding the bedsheet tightly. "Then Shadow joined in and I argued with both of them.. and it got too loud and I just started to _actually_ fight them? And it.." He let go of the sheets, instead, he crossed his arms.

No, he wasn't crossing his arms. Green focused and noticed the small difference, it looked more like a hug. Like he was trying to hug himself. Not defend, but to comfort.

"It was too overwhelming to the point.." He stopped a little, clenching his jaw as he tried to take a deep breath but with how it sounded shaky, Blue clammed up and stared down. Green can see him getting more and more overwhelmed just thinking about it. He pushed himself off the headboard, sitting up straight with his back barely touching it.

Blue paid no attention to that, instead, he focused on the memory replaying in his mind. It didn't stop replaying from the moment it happened. Just on loop, over and over, from the moment he sees one of them to the moment he closes the door and retires for the night.

"I feel so bad I-" He stopped and shook his head. "I said some.. horrible things.." Blue tried to shed light on it despite wanting to avoid it. "And it was too far. I went too far." He bit his lip and he wanted to fall on his bed instead of sitting. He wanted to just lie down and grab that blanket and wrap himself around it, giving himself some warmth he needed.

"I hurt both of them.. But that's not just _it._ It _didn't_ stop there." He admitted, "I got so mad, I didn't _want_ to stop and Red had to force himself into the fight. He didn't _have_ to but he helped control it.. but I got mad at _him_ and yelled and-" 

Blue tensed up at this part and pulled on his sleeves a little. This was the part that hurt him the most, the part that made him feel the most regret.

"Goddesses I saw fear in him. Like-" Blue gritted his teeth, "Like before- and it's stressing me out- I thought I got _better_ but here I am! Going back into my old ways!" Blue hissed as he grinned, a pitiful smile paired with eyes full of disappointment. Green didn't even need to lecture him, he's been doing it to himself from the start.

"I didn't want to get that mad but I did and I couldn't control my big mouth and.. it.." Blue trailed off once more. "Green, I feel bad.." 

"Like actually bad, I want to just go and hide and-" He rambled and he heard Green's voice soft yet so clear that he had to pause and listen.

"Hey, it's okay.." 

He can hear how sweet and softly he spoke, each word held kindness and he looked over to him and saw him holding his arms open and tensed up at that. "It's okay.. come here.."

Blue's eyes darted from the other's face to his arms then back to his face then down as he considered it yet stayed still.

Green's smile didn't falter and scooted over a little, his hands on the other's shoulders. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I won't force you into a hug, I know your boundaries and all." He reminded.

"But if you _need_ a hug.. then.." Green smiled softly and Blue already did consider it. He did need it. He just couldn't voice it out. The thought itself made him embarrassed.

"Do you..?" Green asked and he knows how easy it is to say no. He can just say it and Green will step away from his personal bubble. 

Blue let out a sigh then hesitantly nodded. The moment he did, the other didn't waste another moment. Instantly pulling him into a hug that left the other tense for a few minutes before he slowly, hesitantly, wrapped his arms around the other, clutching the back of his tunic as he buried his face into his neck. He did notice the other shiver a little and almost felt bad over it and pushed him off.

It was one of the little side effects that came from being frozen, other than his hair turning white at the tips, that if it got any longer it would turn white. 

Another would be that he easily gets sick. The slightest change in the weather would lead to him being a sneezing mess. If he got somehow drenched and left standing with wet clothes, it wouldn't take long until he was passed out on the floor with a cold. That is why Red took and tried to enchant his clothes with magic, Blue was a bit wary at the start, afraid it would blow up on him and that his clothes would only be burnt remains. But Red knew that, he knew the other's attachment to the tunic and paid extra care to it until he managed to enchant that even if got to the bottom of a lake, he would still be dry after getting out of there.

But this one, this side effect that followed him was the one he hated. It was that he was slightly colder to the touch, both to himself and others. He always felt cold to the point he wished for eternal summer because that is the one time he felt comfortable. Though that meant anyone who tried to hold or grab him would be cold, unless they were in the middle of a volcano and they needed someone to be their ice. Though it made moments like these rare.

Well, not really rare. He still did get hugged every few times. But it did make him feel bad when he realizes the others are getting too cold and need to let go. Though it did make him appreciate them even more, even if he acted like it didn't. So right now getting to lean on the other and be held for a little while after the past few days of self-blame, it did wonders.

Green rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around the other's head, patting his hair while Blue let out a frustrated incoherent whine.

"Yeeesh, you emotional snowflake-" Green laughed and that instantly made Blue step out of the embrace, just a little to glare at him.

"Snowflake?" He deadpanned and Green blinked once, then twice, then a sheepish smile was plastered on his face as he let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh. Oh shit, you didn't know." Green said with a grin and that itself made Blue even more confused. Green continued to laugh a little, this only served to make Blue stare with confused horror as if he missed something incredibly important that would hurt his pride.

"Know what- what the fuck? Why are you laughing-" Blue asked with a nervous grin. He almost laughed, he couldn't help it! It was contagious! But he had to control it, so he bit back his laugh and instead had a nervous smile.

"We uh.." Green managed to say before letting out a small laugh. "We call you.. snowflake.. cause you're always cold to touch.." He finished and Blue's smile dropped as he weakly glared at him.

"I.. hate that so much." Blue hissed as he grabbed one of his three pillows and hit the other with it. That made Green laugh, holding it over his chest as he grinned smugly.

"Too bad, we kinda been using it for two years now." Green said with a wide grin and a teasing tone that made Blue pause and actually process what he heard.

"You. _What._ " Blue said through gritted teeth, embarrassed over how they managed to slip that for _two_ years and he never caught on. Or the fact they kept that from him for that long.

Suddenly all the times he overheard them use it as a name made sense and suddenly all the things he heard came crashing back and flustered him. "... Please tell me it's just _you_ four idiots.." Blue said with exhaustion and when Green didn't say a thing Blue let out a groan and lied on his back, glaring up at him. 

"Way to destroy my reputation man, who else uses them?" Blue asked with sarcasm as he pouted.

"Uh… Zelda..?" 

Blue slowly blinked. "You're dead to me."

"Oh and Erune." 

" _You are really dead to me_." Blue hissed as he buried his face into his other pillow and Green can hear him scream into it.

"Oh chin up, at least Shadow uses blueberry for you so-" Green tried to help and Blue paused and slowly turned to face him. Slowly blinking and Green realized that did _not_ help.

"THAT'S EVEN _WORSE_." Blue yelled with a red face at the thought of these two nicknames being his and Green laughed at his reaction which caused Blue to lightly punch the other's arm.

Green continued to laugh before he lied down next to him, he still hugged the pillow the other hit him with and grinned.

"You guys are embarrassing, how did this even _happen_."

"Yeah, Vio started it and Red quickly adopted it and now it's your nickname." Green answered his question and Blue narrowed his eyes.

"Vio? I have a _hard_ time believing that." Blue deadpanned and Green rolled his eyes.

"Well, Vio did say it. I think. Red told me they were scheming once about who to prank and wanted to use codenames. Vio instantly called you snowflake and it took off from there." He said and Blue frowned.

"Vio pranking is a horrible thing. I hate it- wait what the hell did they do? I don't-" Blue frowned.

"Oh it was some food prank, I accidentally took the fall for you, that's how I found out about the snowflake thing. Red said 'that was for snowflake!' Instead and.. yeah, we just accepted it."

".. Y'all are so fuckin rude-" Blue hissed as he grabbed the pillow Green was hugging and yanked it away.

"Wh- hey!" Green pouted and Blue stuck out his tongue.

"You lost pillow hug privileges!" He huffed and Green let out a groan but didn't do any effort to get it back. Instead, he rolled to lie on his back and stare up.

They stayed like that for a few moments and the conversation from before slowly resurfaced in his mind. The thought of getting a hug reminded him exactly why he got the hug in the first place and _that_ was something he didn't want to think about.

"Mm.." 

Blue frowned then grimaced and kicked the other's leg, to which his leader yelped at and looked at him with confusion. Instead he was greeted with avoidance as Blue patted his side, Green's eyes flickered to the side then back at Blue who stayed quiet and still avoided looking at him while glaring and pouting. It amused him, made him roll his eyes, but knowing that if he didn't then Blue would get too embarrassed and actually give him a painful kick and tell him to get out. 

But he listened and lied down beside him and this time it was Blue who didn't spend time and hugged him.

"You're not a screw-up, I promise." Green reminded and patted his hair, he did hear the other mutter a little and sighed at that, resting his chin on top of the others head.

"Listen, you made a mistake. That _happens._ It's okay." Green tried to reassure and Blue tensed up and spoke up loudly, way too loudly as if he was afraid he had to repeat himself.

"Not _any_ mistake though! Green I almost _fought!_ like physically!" He exclaimed with genuine fear and he stopped for a moment but his grip turned tighter as he tried so hard to stay steady and not spiral.

" _Shadow_ had to stop me. _Fucking_ _Shadow!!_ I-" Blue frowned and his voice softened, even as he rambled, even as he admitted the very thing that he was ashamed of most of all. The other didn't change, he stayed calm. He was expecting him to get angry yet he didn't, he continued to pat his head and it confused him.

"I almost.. Green I didn't get better I almost got physical like I did before and I feel shitty-" Blue repeated, trying to get it through the other's head. Trying to get him angry so he can get this over with instead of getting his hopes up that the other isn't disappointed in him and have them get crushed. "And I didn't want to and-"

Green did feel bad- no, he felt _horrible_ . He knew something went down and the fact it took him _days_ to finally approach him made him feel guilty. If this is how he has been feeling for the past few days, he already made a mental note to make plans to drag Blue and do something he likes just to make it up to him.

"I'm… what if I never did get better.." Blue's hold grew loose, he talked with closed eyes, too scared to open them and see that the gentle pats were an illusion to hide the fact he's mad. Even though that's what _he_ wanted. He _wanted_ him to yell and get this over with, silent judging disappointment made him feel colder than ice itself.

"I'll tell you the truth,"

Blue stayed still and Green stayed quiet, patting his head before sighing and Blue expected this is where this act will stop and he will give him the harsh truth. "You've gotten better."

He blinked and then pulled away from the hug, just to look at the other's face and wait for him to admit he was lying. He didn't admit he was lying, he just lied down next to him and stared back with a soft smile. Then his smile faltered and Blue can already feel the punch in his guts as he waited for him to continue.

"But that doesn't mean everything will be perfect." Green hummed, despite the smile falling he didn't lose that soft tone. Still speaking as softly as he did with Red and that made Blue pause and wonder when did he get gentle with him? When did they stop and get softer?

"You will have your mishaps, those happen, but it takes _time_ to grow." He reassured and Blue wanted to fight and argue, wanted to ask how _long_ will it take to finally be better.

"You can't expect yourself to get better in a snap." Green continued, he watched a million questions run in the other's mind. Usually, he would cut him off and throw his own comment, yet here they were. He's quietly talking and the other is quietly listening.

"But that _isn't_ an excuse. You can't use that as an excuse to _stop_ trying." Green's tone shifted a little, still gentle as ever but still stern. Blue instantly nodded at that, fully agreeing with him despite feeling ashamed at admitting his faults.

"I'm not an expert, I'm pretty sure you've been going to Artura to help you with the anger thing right?" Green trailed off as he asked. "Valenzuela did say he had anger issues when they were kids." He hummed and Blue nodded again.

"Mm.. yeah, I do go to him.." Blue admitted, a little sheepish over it despite it being normal, though when they did find out Artura had similar issues as him was the most reassuring thing he ever heard.

He started to get doubts and fear, the frustration over not growing, not getting better quick enough made him hesitate in striving towards being a knight or a hero. They didn't need angry emotional knights, they needed logical collected ones. So when he found out Artura had the same issues as him and is living proof that it _does_ get better, Blue didn't waste time and started to follow his lead. Artura to Blue was what Valenzuela was to Green.

"So what did _he_ suggest?" Green asked and Blue stayed quiet for a moment, thinking of everything the older man told him.

"Something about noticing triggers and red flags.." Blue answered, "Something about taking myself out of the situation when I notice it..? But I.. don't know how..?" He admitted with a sigh as he avoided his gaze and looked up this time.

"Like- I know when I get angry my palms get sweaty? Also, I feel sick in my stomach?" Blue stated with a frown. "I.. get the palms thing but not the stomach thing. I just feel like I'm burning inside out and I want to fight something." 

"Alright, that's progress! When you feel like that, just take yourself out of the situation?" Green shrugged and Blue let out a groan before glaring at him.

"It's not that easy, asshole." He hissed, "If it was I wouldn't be in this mess in the first place."

"Ah.. right." 

"I _know_ I have to get myself out of it. I _know_ how my anger gets. _I know this so damn well_." Blue admitted, forcing it out through gritted teeth, and he was proud of him. It takes a lot of power to get rid of pride and admit mistakes.

"I just get so carried away in the moment that I can't get _out_. And when it's over with, I just feel.. dirty.." He muttered, trailing off.

"I say to myself. _I_ said that if I get riled up I will step away. I _kept_ saying it because I _know_ my anger but when it happens, even though I want to I just.. stay…" 

Green stayed quiet, letting the other vent away. Who _knows_ how long he kept thinking of this, maybe his anger issues never left his mind and he never spoke up. 

He appreciated it. Blue appreciated being heard by the other. It helped getting to open up and be heard, he was still hesitant but the fact none of his anxiety-filled outcomes happened helped reassure him that it's okay.

"I feel bad.." He started again, "Like I want to get out of there but the fact I _didn't_ and made things _worse_ and _hurt_ people I- Don't you dare tell them." He paused as he turned to face him, glaring at him. Green nodded, bringing his thumb and index finger to the corner of his lips and dragged them across to the other corner in a zipping motion. The gesture made Blue roll his eyes.

"I won't. My lips are sealed."

Green did notice how Blue avoided looking at him now, he also noticed how his face turned slightly pink and noticed him fidgeting with the ends of his sleeves.

"I.. feel bad because I hurt people I.. love okay..?" Blue started and buried half his face into the pillow, admitting it with closed eyes as if he didn't want to see the other's reaction. He didn't hear a thing from him either and that helped, vulnerability was something he did not want to show, and admitting these 'cheesy' things would result in endless teasing he was so _sure_ of it.

"And I just didn't _want_ to. But that doesn't excuse it. I know it doesn't." Blue continued with a sigh, "I _know_ I screwed up. And I _know_ I should go say sorry. But I just _can't_ without being _terrified_ that I won't get forgiven." His voice was quieter now, the last part barely audible that if he was just a few steps away he would have missed it. Seeing the other let his guard down and admit to being terrified confused their leader, it just was something he _never_ expected from the blue hero and made him feel bad for not realizing it soon enough.

"And I _know_ I can't expect them to forgive me." He knows he's getting repetitive, keeps saying that he knows this or knows that, but that's because he _did_ . He didn't need to hear them, he already knows it. "I _know_ that. It.. just doesn't make it any easier.."

"So I thought.. _maybe_ if I distract myself and use _anything_ to keep myself busy. Then maybe.." Blue let out a sigh, "Then maybe we wouldn't have to talk and I wouldn't have to hear them say 'No.' And- Goddess Hylia that's so pathetic.." He groaned and rolled to the side, with his back facing Green.

"Hey, no. _No._ " Green frowned as he sat up, shifting a little, while Blue stayed on his side. "Stop _that_ . It isn't pathetic! I won't take that from you, the only one who gets to talk shit is when we spar and it's _a lie_." Green huffed as he dropped his weight on Blue, who tried to push his face away before giving up and letting the other's cheek squish against his.

"You're unbearable, you know that?" Blue managed to force out as Green settled into hugging him. "I know and I'm proud!" He grinned for a brief moment before it was replaced with a frown.

"Do not come at me with the self-deprecating stuff." Green muttered, "And stop- stop forcing yourself to hide! Alright?" He continued as he pushed himself up, sitting on his knees next to Blue.

"This _isn't_ like you. What the hell?" His eyebrows furrowed as he watched Blue tense up for a bit and if he did focus, he could see him almost curl up and that made him pause and try to control his tone, forcing his tone to become more gentle as he crossed his arms. "You've _always_ faced your problems head on, so why stop now?"

"But that's when problems aren't _family_ ." Blue answered, rolling on his back to face him. "They're _family_ and I-.. I caused them harm.." 

Green paused for a moment and Blue figured he cornered him, managed to poke holes into his facts. He was so _sure_ this would stop him, but Green didn't stop.

"Fights happen.. but can you tell me, did you hit them? Punch them? Any of that?" Green asked and Blue paused for a moment and then shook his head.

"That's progress, it took some time but it's still good enough. Still got a long way to go, but you gotta keep trying." Green sighed.

"You screwed up, I will say that. But back then we were kids who didn't know better. What you did was wrong, but I know you're working on it and I appreciate that." 

Blue nodded slowly as he sat up, resting his chin against his knees while he hugged his legs. "Mhm.." He quietly agreed.

"I didn't fight them, I _almost_ did but the reason I didn't was because _Shadow_ stopped me, Green. I don't get the credit."

"And?"

Blue blinked then looked at him with confusion. He was so _sure_ that this will upset him as much as it upset Blue.

"Healing isn't linear, there are ups and downs in everything. You _can_ relapse and-"

"What the hell does that even _mean_." Blue cut him off before pausing and gesturing for him to continue after Green looked at him with amusement.

" _Ahem_ , as I was _saying_. Sometimes we… fall back into our old ways. We mess up and pick up bad habits again even though we did work on getting better." 

Blue opened his mouth but not a single word came out, instead, he just stayed still with a gaping mouth as if the words didn't come to him. Truth to be told, Artura did mention this. He did mention the possibility of falling back into old ways and that _terrified_ him. He didn't _want_ to mess up again.

"But even now you can tell there _is some_ improvement."

"Yeah and it's called fighting the fuckin darkness." Blue groaned and Green narrowed his eyes. "You know that's not what I meant."

"I _don't_."

"The improvement is back then you ignored it and acted like everything is completely fine like you're not to blame, but now you _do_ take the blame and actually own up to your mistakes. That's _good_ . You're _better_ than before." Green stated, crossing his arms while Blue fell quiet. 

"Still.."

"Look, I will be honest with you." Green sighed as he got scooted closer. "I'm sorry, but there _is_ a possibility that some people won't forgive you for your anger and it's _justified._ They have the right to choose whether to forgive or not. Some _won't_ even if you apologize."

Blue tensed up at that and scooted back, his back against the headboard while Green hummed. "But I know _Red_ is a forgiving guy and would hear you. Don't _use_ his kindness but-"

"I'd _never,_ asshole!" Blue cut him off, eyes wide in shock and genuine fear. "I don't _want_ to! Red-.." His ears bent downwards and his voice grew softer at the thought of him. "He’s my best friend.. I owe him way too much! I don't want to fight him or the other two idiots! And I know they're.. kind.. I know that." He rambled without pausing, not even taking a moment to breathe as thoughts rushed in his mind and poured out like water.

"I _like_ them. I _want_ to be their friend. But I _know_ they don't deserve someone who _can_ threaten them. I need to figure out how to control _this_ in order to be with them- but I don't know how and it sucks and I just feel so terrified that I'd screw up again and…" Blue paused as he hugged himself, this time he buried his face into his knees.

"What if I slip back.. what if I _never_ get better. What if I will always get heated? Up? I _don't_ want to hurt any one of you guys.."

"Hey, hey, take deep breaths." Green sat across him, his hands on the other's shoulders. "Hug?"

"... mm.. mhm.."

He moved to sit beside him, his back against the headboard as well while he pulled the taller boy into a hug. Like minutes ago, he stayed there patting his head while the other rested his head on his shoulder. "You know about Vi's deal?"

"Huh..?"

Green sighed at the confusion, talking with more details to help guide the other to what he's talking about.

"You know how.. Vio still feels guilty for betraying Shadow?" He repeated, now more specific, and Blue groaned.

"Dear Nayru I _do_ remember that! It got so bad that I caught him committing sleep crimes and had to knock him out myself!" Blue complained and Green laughed while still playing with the other's hair, running his fingers through them.

"And what were _you_ doing awake?" Green asked with amusement and noticed Blue pause then scoff. "Irrelevant."

" _Suuuuure._ " Green snickered and Blue wanted to argue and make him stop laughing, but decided against it and stayed quiet, using the gentle head pats as a distraction. "But now with Shadow back, he's doing better right?"

He was sure this was a trick question, Blue did see Vio did get better now that Shadow was being an idiot with them. So why is he asking this question? 

"...maybe?"

"Nope! He's doing kinda better! But he still has his moments of guilt and regrets even though they got better and talked it out." Green corrected.

He almost argued then he did remember the brief moments where he found Vio frozen for a few minutes staring into his book without moving his eyes and had to snap his fingers in front of him and then saw his eyes were actually filled with tears that the man himself didn't notice and how they both panicked over it when he realized it. They do not mention it but he did spend the day with Vio, they didn't talk at all but he stayed there by him until he managed to get a hold of his emotions. Vio did _not_ want to talk about it and Blue was more than okay with just sitting and being each other's company.

"Okay, yeah I see that. He does look happier now.." Blue agreed and heard the other laugh, which made a small smile twitch on the corner of his lips.

"He _does!_ Goddesses." Green laughed, "But the point is: healing isn't linear. You will have moments where you will fall and that's _okay_."

"Is it _really_ okay?" Blue frowned as he crossed his arms while Green stopped patting his hair, instead he rested his arm around the other's shoulder and pulled him into a hug. "Because back then I did it _without_ realizing it was bad. Still it doesn't excuse it but it's still something bad. Now I _do_ know it's wrong so shouldn't I? Know? Better?" He mumbled as he let himself get pulled into a hug.

"You do _know_ better, so you're more accountable." Green said and he did notice Blue tense up a little, he already can tell everything that ran through the guilt-filled hero's mind.

"But," He gave a reassuring squeeze and Blue relaxed against it. "These things should coexist together. You messing up and you _knowing_ it's bad should coexist, because if you know then you can figure out how to get better instead of being ignorant and _continue_ making the same mistakes." Green hummed.

"I.. didn't think of that." 

Green smiled a little and rested his head against the other. "Well, I'm here to tell ya." He said with a grin.

"Hah, I guess." Blue let out a short laugh and it comforted him, it made him feel a little better. Thinking he managed to reach the other and helped ground him and bring him back to reality instead of wherever anxiety took him.

"Do you feel better?" He asked and waited for him, the silence allowed him to finally register the cold the other gave off and shivered a little. He knows he won't handle it after a while.

"Kinda..?" Blue answered then stopped again, moments passed and then he sighed and answered more truthfully. "Not really.."

"I just.. I know I have to go make it up to them and that makes me feel sick." He admitted.

"Fear rejection?"

Blue's silence was all he needed, Green hummed a little as he went back to playing with the other's hair. 

"I know they're forgiving, you messed up but I think they would forgive ya." Green tried and he knew it didn't do much. Blue didn't need to tell him, he knew how the other felt.

"You can't avoid them forever, besides I think you are the only one who is beating himself up. The others just want to talk to you like how you used to." 

Blue rolled his eyes at that. "Ughhh.. I know. Can I.. apologize later though?" 

Green laughed at that and Blue let out a groan, pushed him lightly as he sunk down, letting his head rest on the pillow while he glared up at Green.

"Yeah, sure snowflake."

Blue blinked slowly then pinched the other's stomach, twisting it a little, and he earned himself a yelp from Green who swatted his hand before moving away.

"Jerk!"

"You provoked me!"

Green laughed again and this time Blue rolled his eyes but had a small smile on his face. And for the first time, they had a comfortable silence that lasted for longer than ten minutes. Just comfortable quiet with Blue slowly blinking and buried his face against the other's tunic and pillow while Green patted his head.

"This is when you leave, asshole." 

Green let out an offended gasp as he stopped patting his head. "How dare? I dedicate my time and effort to comfort you and this is the thanks I get?" Green pouted and Blue stared up, grinned, then flicked Green's cheek.

"Yup!"

Green rolled his eyes at that, pushing himself off the bed and Blue's grin twitched a little at the hero's silence. Almost wanted to cry out and panic over being an asshole to him.

Although his grin fell as his face turned into a look of horror when he saw the supposed mature one turn and jump onto the bed. He let out a yell as the bed creaked from the sudden weight and he could feel himself flying a little before sinking into the bed.

"LITTLE SHIT-" Blue yelled and Green let out a cackle and rested next to him. "Get out- I do not want to see you." Blue grumbled and Green shook his head.

"Nope! I'm exhausted and I do not want to try going to my room, so nap time!" Green stuck out his tongue as he pulled the blanket. 

"Exhausted yet you have enough energy to be a gremlin?" Blue deadpanned and Green ignored him, instead pulled the blanket over both of them.

"Oh hush you himbo, besides I know if you _actually_ want me gone, you could’ve stood up and thrown me out already."

"No… I would be a gentleman, you fucking bastard." Blue stated, the insult made the whole sentence sound more sarcastic which made Green laugh.

"Sure you will, anyways nap time. G'night idiot." Green stuck out his tongue and pulled the blanket as he rolled to face the other side, taking half of it away with him.

"Wh- hey!" Blue frowned as he pulled the blanket back, and they kept tugging over and over, fighting over it. Eventually Green sat up and Blue thought this idiot would finally leave until he mentioned the belt was getting annoying and threw it aside and Blue accepted that he’s stuck with him. They did nap though, eventually.

  
  


Twenty minutes of silence and quiet mumbling that slowly started to drag out and get interrupted with yawns in between. Blue was the first to fall asleep, he did jump awake when Green shifted even a little bit but quickly sunk back to dreamland. But they did sleep, that is until the door slowly opened and a loud gasp was heard that made Blue jump awake and Green groan and flop to the side, burying his face into the pillow.

"You guys cuddled? Without me?!" Red cried out, trying to sound betrayed except it was clear with his teasing tone and the bright grin on his face that he just wanted to mess with them.

"Wh- No!" Blue hissed, "We weren't doing that, idiot!" He yelled out and Green sat up, the yelling forced him awake and he looked at Red with pure exhaustion except for the cheeky smile on his face. 

"Nope, I was just being Blue's emotional support!" Green admitted as he rested his head on Blue's shoulder, who glared and pushed him away.

"Fair but _how dare_." Red whined as he shuffled to the bed and sat down on the edge, pouting as he crossed his arms. "I want cuddles too!"

"Well, I don't mind! Join us!" Green grinned and Blue's flustered anger turned panicked horror at that as Red's smile widened and he pushed himself to stand on the bed before falling on top of the duo, being at the very center while one arm wrapped around each neck as he dissolved into a fit of giggles that even Green joined while Blue whined and scowled.

"So… what's the deal?" Red asked as they lied next to each other while trying to make room so they don't fall off. Green was lying on his side, facing them while slightly sitting up, and Blue mirrored him except he had his face buried into the pillow.

"I'd say but… it's more of…"

"Oh my God- Don't." Blue groaned as he sat up, "You make it _way_ too awkward. Shut up." He hissed and Green laughed sheepishly as he tugged his hair.

"Yeah, okay-"

Blue cleared his throat as he looked at Red. "... I-" He paused and frowned and crossed his arms. He wanted to spit it out already yet the other's wide eyes focused on him made him hesitant. Wordlessly, Red sat up and patted his head, grinned a little. "It's okay, I forgive you." He beamed and Blue paused then let out a scoff and had a genuine smug grin.

"Of course you do, I'm _awesome_." He laughed awkwardly. That was short-lived when he noticed the other two glance at each other then look at him knowingly. "I mean- yeah.. thank you.." Blue managed to force out and Red grinned at that and pulled him into a hug. 

"It's okay! Can we please hang out now? Or do you.. still need space?" Blue didn't need to see the other's face, he knew he was pouting and close to crying just from the sound of his voice and he sent a panicked glance towards Green who avoided looking at him.

"No no- I don't need space- just.. patience I guess.." Blue mumbled as he hugged back. "I'm.. sorry for.. yeah." 

"It's okay! I know you're trying!" Red laughed then slumped a little. "I'm a little sad that it happened.. but, I'm here for ya. I appreciate your efforts, though being distant isn't the way and I _will_ fight you on it!" Red grumbled and Blue paused and pulled away from the hug to look at his expression.

"... What the fuck happened to you- you will fight me?" Blue blinked and Red laughed as he leaned against Green who was grinning. “Violent much?”

"Who said I'll fight with violence?" Red pointed out and Blue slowly blinked before frowning. "That's way too vague!! What are you gonna do?!" Blue panicked and Red laughed. 

"Red??????" He glanced towards Green who was covering his mouth, obviously biting back his own laugh. He had his own nervous grin while the two snickered, waiting for them to stop and let him in.

"I'll fight you with kindness, silly." Red stuck out his tongue and Blue's grin fell.

"Idiot, you scared me for a second!" He frowned and Red poked his nose and talked in a singing tone. 

"Paaaaaybaaaaack~!" 

He giggled as he fell back onto the bed, with Blue grumbling something about hanging out way too much with a certain shadow and Green shifting a little to be comfortable in this small space. He grinned a little at the sight of the blue and red heroes chattering quietly together, it felt weird not seeing them together. "I feel like I'm forgetting something.." Red hummed before the door was kicked open and startled all three of them.

"How dare you three." Shadow hissed as he floated in. 

"Oh, that's what I forgot-" Red grinned sheepishly but Shadow ignored him and continued his dramatic lamenting.

"I made the _best_ dish ever,"

He did not.

"One only _I_ worked on."

Red was the one who made it, all he did was help set the plates down.

“I poured my _heart_ and _soul_ into this..”

Again,

It was Red who poured his heart and soul into this.

"And y'all are _napping_ ?! How _dare_ you!" Shadow exclaimed, sounding genuinely offended. 

"We aren't napping!" Red pouted.

"Then the fuck is this!" Shadow screamed and Red sat up and pulled Blue by the collar up with him.

"Hylia damn-" Green wheezed as he watched Blue get yanked into sitting, laughing at how the other looked completely lost and surprised over the sudden pull.

"He NEEDED me." Red exclaimed and Blue blinked and slowly turned to face him. The fact Red looked serious gave him a whiplash because that is not what happened.

Shadow brought his hand up, his index finger pointing up, and opened his mouth to say something. Only to decide against it and instead, he clicked his tongue and gave him a finger-gun. "Ah. Fair."

"YOU WILL BELIEVE HIM LIKE THAT?" Blue yelled and Shadow shrugged.

"Anyways, dinner is getting cold! Get up! Or at least tell me what happened, yeesh-" He huffed and he noticed how the three of them stared at him.

Then he noticed two of them glance towards Blue, who noticed it and looked at where they were facing, then panicked when he realized they were looking at him and Shadow could see him sweat at the sudden spotlight.

"Alright alright! Shut up!" Blue hissed towards the other two who grinned and looked away, both amused since they didn’t say a thing. He let out an irritated scoff before he grimaced and glared at Shadow.

"Ay shitface." He started and Shadow raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyebrows.

"Yes, Snowwhite?" Shadow crossed his arms and this time Blue paused again and he could feel Green patting his back. He let out a sigh and slouched.

"I take back everything I said." He started and Shadow blinked then stared with surprise before flying way too close to observe him. 

"Did you hit your head?????" He asked before placing a hand on the other's forehead "Or are ya sick? Are you out of your God damn mind what the fu-" He had his hand swatted away and face pushed away.

Blue ignored the other two's giggling as he glared at Shadow. "Oh my Goddesses, listen asshole! I take back everything I said except for the remarks about your stupidity!" Blue shrieked and Shadow floated in his place with his mouth turning into an 'o'

"You're still a dumb of ass stupid of heart piece of shit demonspawn I've ever met and I won't take back those ones!" He continued and Shadow _finally_ realized _why_ they were in this room in the first place. He smirked and rolled his eyes at it, Blue almost took his 'I take it back' back when he saw that reaction, but when Shadow cleared his throat, he stayed quiet.

"... Does that mean I can talk to you now?" Shadow asked, still floating in place. "Cause I've been _needing_ someone to argue with. Arguing with Green can be _so_ dull." He complained as he gestured to their leader, who shrugged.

"Rude but fair!" Green hummed and Shadow let out a groan.

"SEE-" Shadow hissed before grabbing Blue's collar and for the first time, he saw genuine exhaustion in those red eyes of his. " _Please_ I need to argue with someone. I even said fuckin _please_ don't let me argue with _him_ . My _brain_ . It _hurts_. I'm dying here! Dying! Again!" Shadow continued yelling and whining while Blue pushed his face away again.

"Okay okay yeesh- I'll argue with you later." He hissed and Shadow let out a sigh of relief, doing a mini backflip as he floated away and then hovered above them.

"So is this what's been happening? Emotional support? Huh? Is this what this is-" Shadow asked.

"It's not-"

"Yes it is!" Red cut Blue off then lied on his back and acted oblivious to Blue's glare.

"Mhm! I just jumped onto the bed and stayed to help him, then Red came and _also_ jumped onto the bed and got his apology." Green informed him while Red kept Blue busy with a mini-debate, but Blue did hear him and let out a shriek.

"I _didn't_ need help!" Blue denied but the sheepish grin on his face was a big give away.

"Snow your lying skills are as good as Green's directional sense." Shadow deadpanned before stretching. 

"I _guess_ if this is the theme, then.." He grinned and rubbed his elbow before diving into the bed, definitely jabbing Blue in the stomach while the other shrieked and hissed colorful creative insults directed at him.

"Bloody hell what is wrong with you-" Blue hissed as he pushed Shadow off of him, who cackled and settled on top of Red. "Everything, be more specific." Shadow grinned before getting his ear pulled.

"Ay!" Green scolded as he pulled Shadow's ear. "Nothing is wrong with you!" He scolded and Shadow grinned nervously. 

"Okay, okay! Sorry! Yeesh! No comedy!"

"Yes comedy! Just the self-care friendly ones!" Red reminded him.

"Oh like I'm the greatest hero ever?" Shadow hummed and Red grinned and nodded.

"Can y'all leave my room, I don't think my bed can handle any more of this."

"Nope!" The trio yelled in union and Blue groaned.

"Um.."

They all perked up when they heard a new voice join them, all of them looked up and at the sound's direction.

"VIIIIIII!!" Both Red and Shadow cried out while Vio waved his hand before grinning nervously.

"You guys… are…? Hanging out or..?" Vio trailed off awkwardly, but can anyone blame him? He walks in and watches Shadow elbow drop onto Blue while he cussed him out and Red and Green hugging like they didn't just see Shadow almost murder the guy's organs.

"Oh for fuck's sake-" Blue yelled as he sat up and Vio instantly grew defensive.

"You!"

"Yes?" Vio answered through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry for being a dumbass and not listening!" He shrieked and Vio can see his face turn red. He blinked and then glanced at the other three who shrugged in union, which was odd but he didn't care about it at the moment.

"Ah… I.. I'm sorry too for provoking you.." 

"Bullshit you were just saying facts, I just didn't want to listen. And I'm sorry over that." Blue rolled his eyes and Vio opened his mouth before grinning.

"Yeah okay true." He hummed and he did notice the other was still staring and he knew exactly what he wanted to hear. With a laugh, he gave him exactly what he wanted. "I forgive you." He said with a grin and Shadow sat up instantly. 

"You know what this means?!" Shadow exclaimed as he pointed towards Vio, who was staring with complete loss.

"N.. no?"

"YOU… must jump into the pile." Shadow nodded and ignored how Blue smacked the back of his head and his protests.

"I-.. don't see why I should? Besides the bed is full and I'm just gonna go eat- I'm hungry-"

Shadow narrowed his eyes when he saw Vio turn away and almost walk out before scoffing and rolling up his sleeves.

"If ya want something, ya gotta do it yourself." Shadow told them and they watched him with confusion before they saw magic wrap around his arms and suddenly the bed's shadow moved and came to life, instantly going out that door and they heard Vio yelp before he was pulled inside and thrown on top of the pile, landing right between Red and Shadow.

The sudden new member's 'entrance' was too aggressive to the point that it pushed the ones in the edges off the bed. Green was flailing his arms and had Red pull him, while Blue actually fell off the bed.

“THIS HOUSE IS A FUCKIN NIGHTMARE-” Blue shrieked as he got up and rubbed his head. Shadow stuck out his tongue at that while Vio stared up, despite the fact he is being held both by Shadow and by Red, he looked like a man that was lost in an abyss.

"... I think my life flashed before my eyes." Vio stated with complete loss.

"... was I in it?" 

"Shadow I don't think you're supposed to ask that-" Green wheezed out. 

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS OKAY-"

"Alright, enough of this bullshit get off my bed! How dare you idiots push me out of my _own_ bed!" Blue hissed and they all scurried off it. "Geez.." He crossed his arms as they all slowly walked out of his room, all chattering like nothing changed until only he and Green were left. Green noticed the other didn't move a step even after the others left and nudged him. 

"Hey.. it will be okay, I'll try practicing with you on the anger thing too. Would that help?" Green suggested Blue didn't answer him right away, but he did nod eventually and smiled gratefully.

"Thanks- for.. ya know." Blue grinned and Green shrugged.

"Anytime, now let's go I'm _starving_." He laughed as he grabbed Blue's wrist and ran off, calling out to them and telling them to not finish the food.

**Author's Note:**

> NGL I guess I'm jumping into the 'Blue can knit-sew-crochet' wagon holy shiz I'm sold. Hard to describe it when I have the HC but know little to nothing about it smh my head. I'm tryingggggg. Anyways, thanks for reading and see y'all later <3


End file.
